


Weak for now, but only with you

by PutTheKnifeDownElmo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Illness, Others Mentioned - Freeform, little to no angst, not proof read, truly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo
Summary: Character A (Bora) gets sick and Character B (Yoohyeon) insists on taking care of them. Character B is really clumsy and messes everything up but A doesn’t care because they are just glad A is there.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Weak for now, but only with you

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic to celebrate the release of Odd eye! I hope you enjoy and as per usual, comments are muchly appreciated.

It had been a tough week for Bora. At first it was just a sniffle here and there, but that quickly developed into whatever the hell she was experiencing now. She had tried to keep it under wraps and trooper on, slowly convincing herself that a fever was not that big of a deal anyway. Besides, they had been busy and there was no time for breaks. For Bora particularly as she was supposed to be teaching the members a choreography that she had come up with.

But everything has a breaking point, Bora was no exception. Throughout the day the small girl had progressively been getting paler and paler. All of her usual power and grace when dancing was gone as she was barely able to keep up with the music. Their leader only called it quits when Bora was uncharacteristically clumsy as she seemingly tripped on thin air. She would have hit the ground like a tonne of bricks if Yoohyeon had not stepped in to catch her.

Bora lay limply in the taller girl's arms, the fight taken out of her as she made no effort to recover. The members looked between themselves with concern, it wasn’t like the dancer to look so defeated. While this was going on, Yoohyeon propped Bora up against herself which freed up one of her hands. She gently placed the back of it on the older girl’s forehead to which her suspicions were confirmed.

“She’s burning up” Yoohyeon informed the others.

“She can hear you” Bora said in response, but it was muffled by the taller girl's shirt.

“Okay, we best wrap it up early then” Minji responded while moving over to turn the music off. But was stopped when the sick girl removed herself from Yoohyeon’s embrace so she could be heard clearly. But that didn’t stop Yoohyeon from keeping her hands on Bora’s waist, just in case.

“We’re not getting behind on my account, i’ll head back to the dorms, you guys carry on”

Minji looked torn, it was true that the comeback date was ever approaching and they needed all the practice they could get. But Bora was in such a state that she didn’t feel comfortable letting her go back to the dorms on her own. Noticing the dilemma currently going on in the leaders head, Yoohyeon spoke up.

“I can catch up later” she offered and then lightly grasped Bora’s hand, “Come on, let’s get you home”

Bora was too tired to refute that as she let her friend gently guide her out of the practice room, the loud music playing quickly fading into the distance as they made their way down the stairs and to the car park. Once they found themselves outside, Bora’s clouded brain realised something.

“Uh Yooh, where’s our manager? Isn’t she going to drive us home?”

“Nope!” she cheerfully responded as she magically produced the car keys from her back pocket and unlocked the vehicle in front of them. “I am!”

Bora could only roll her eyes as she clambered into the passenger seat with Yoohyeon shutting the door behind her. “Great” she muttered under her breath, “If this sickness doesn’t kill me your driving might”.

“Play nice” Yoohyeon responded while slapping her on the arm, “After all, I am doing you a favour”

Of course she wouldn’t let her live this one down, and Bora dreaded the day that Yoohyeon would decide to cash in that favour. Despite her previous complaints, it was a peaceful ride home with no incidents. So peaceful in fact, that she managed to fall into a reasonably deep sleep considering how short the ride was. Not even noticing when Yoohyeon stopped by a pharmacy to pick up some medicine.

They had arrived at the dorms a mere ten minutes later, once Yoohyeon had safely parked the car she looked over and took in Bora’s sleeping form. Moving some of the hair that was plastered to her friend's forehead with sweat, she murmured “Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you”. True to her word, she refused to wake up the older girl and instead decided to carry her up to their home. It was a good thing Bora was light, not to mention tiny.

Despite her best efforts, the older girl was jostled around slightly causing her to stirr from her sleep. Bora attempted to pry her eyes open to take in her surroundings, but her eyelids felt so heavy and drifting back into that dreamless sleep was so tempting. Her head lolled onto Yoohyeon’s shoulder as she tried to speak to whoever was carrying her, the whole situation of not knowing where she was or who she was with was quite unsettling. But all that came out was a jumbled murmur.

It wasn’t until a soothing voice called out that she recognised to be Yoohyeon’s did she feel safe enough to fall back to sleep.

“It’s okay, I've got you”

An hour or so late, Bora woke up in a dark room she knew to be her own. Securly tucked into her duvet, but her younger friend was nowhere to be seen. Reluctantly, she removed herself from her warm cocoon and swung her legs off the side of the bed. A wave of dizziness overcame her as she sat there for a few moments, trying to collect the energy to stand. The usually graceful dancer got about half way up before unceremoniously falling back onto the bed with a huff.

She was about to try again when the door opened revealing a surprised looking Yoohyeon.

“Oh! You’re up! Here, take these” She said while tossing over some medicine that Bora obviously failed to catch. “Whoops…” Yoohyeon offered in return to the sick girl’s steely glare. It was quite impressive that she could still manage to look intimidating while that disheveled. 

“Are you up for some food?”

“Depends, are you the one making it?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh I’ve got to see this. Help me up” She said while stretching out her arms. Yoohyeon huffed in response while muttering under her breath something along the lines of such little faith, but in all fairness she did help the older girl into the kitchen and gently into a chair that had the perfect line of sight to oversee Yoohyeon.

Just as she was about to start chopping the ingredients, the older girl's voice stopped her.

“You know that knife is upside down right? It’s important to me that you know that”

“Well I know that now if that counts towards anything…”

“Unbelievable” Bora muttered before being sent into a nasty coughing fit that seemed to rattle her lungs. That’s a new development, she thought bitterly as she tried to catch her breath. In the time that had taken her, Yoohyeon had put on the kettle and made her a cup of honey water that she wordlessly placed before the suffering girl. 

The two stayed in silence for a little while, only to be interrupted by either Yoohyeon pottering around the kitchen or the sounds of Bora’s pitiful sniffling. By the time she was done cooking, the older girl had managed to fall asleep in her chair without Yoohyeon noticing. She looked down at the soup in her hand and decided to give it a try. The tall girl regretted it immediately as it was still far too hot, not to mention the taste. It was somehow far too salty yet bland at the same time. 

Perhaps it was for the best that Bora had fallen asleep before the food was finished, if she even dared to call it that. Placing the food on the side, she decided she would eat it later so it wouldn’t go to waste. Hopefully when the other members go back they could cook something if Bora was still hungry. Noticing that the older girl had begun to start shivering again, Yoohyeon decided to take Bora back to bed.

Carefully, Yoohyeon picked her up in a sort of bridal style. Bora woke up just enough to cooperate with the taller girl as she wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s neck securly. Once they had made it, she gently placed Bora in her own bed but when she went to move away, she was stopped by the arms around her neck tightening.

It might surprise people that Bora wasn’t an overly cuddly person, she was affectionate, sure. But never cuddly. Apparently that all went out the window when the dancer was feeling under the weather. Yoohyeon could hear the older girl whining about wanting her to stay and keep her warm and who was she to deny.

“Okay, okay, just let me get you some water and i’ll be right back”

Bora reluctantly let go but true to Yoohyeon’s word, she was back moments later with a large glass of water in hand. She gestured for the older girl to shuffle up and make room for her, which she happily complied with. Once they were sufficiently tucked in and warm, Yoohyeon retrieved the glass from earlier.

“Can you sit up for a sec? You should drink some”

Bora reached out with shaking hands but couldn’t hold the glass steady enough to drink from, not wanting to spill any on herself. The older girl sighed with frustration, she hated feeling so weak and dependent on others.

“It’s okay, i've got it”

With steady hands Yoohyeon reached out and held the glass securely to Bora’s lips, allowing her to get some much needed hydration. After a few sips, the older girl moved away signifying that she was done and so Yoohyeon placed the glass back on the side.  
The two settled down in the slightly too small bed for the both of them, with Bora nuzzling into Yoohyeon’s warmth like she was her own personal hot water bottle. 

For the first time that day, the chill that plagued Bora’s body seemed to settle as she relaxed into Yoohyeon’s side. But her body still had a long way to go before she was better.

That night was a long one for the both of them, Bora slept fitfully. Waking up every so often in a delirious state, not quite knowing where she was until Yoohyeon’s calming voice lulled her back to sleep. The younger girl didn’t sleep at all, choosing to stay up holding Bora in her arms, in case she needed anything. 

At some point in the night, Minji had popped her head round the door asking if Yoohyeon wanted to swap out but she denied the request. She was determined to see this out to the end.

Finally, sunlight crept under the door signifying that a new day had begun. Shortly after, Yoohyeon heard her members stirring in the dorm as they got ready for practice but Bora was still fast asleep. Just before it was about time for them to leave, Minji headed into their room again.

“How’s she doing?”

“It’s hard to tell, but she doesn’t seem as warm yesterday. I’ll take her temperature properly later”

Minji nodded thoughtfully and went to leave the room, but right before she did the leader turned back to Yoohyeon.

“Keep me updated, and let me know if you need anything. Try and get some rest too”

It was only then Yoohyeon realised how tired she felt, but it was worth it to see Bora sleep peacefully. It wasn’t until about mid day that Bora woke up slowly, rubbing her eyes. All considering, she felt a lot better than yesterday but still not perfect. A day of rest in Yoohyeon’s care had done her wonders. 

Speaking of Yoohyeon, Bora looked up to see the younger girl's face. It was clear that she was tired, her deep eyebags showing as much. A feeling of love and appreciation filled Bora as she realised that Yoohyeon had stayed up to look after her.

“You awake?” Yoohyeon whispered, to which she hummed in response.

“Let’s get some food in you then, you didn’t eat enough yesterday” As soon as the words left her mouth, Bora’s stomach grumbled loudly.

“Are you offering to cook again?” She joked trying to distract the younger from the noise.

“Thankfully not, I think Minji made us some food before they left”

It took a moment for her words to register but when they did the older she shot up in bed so quickly that she would have smacked her head if it wasn’t for Yoohyeons hand darting out to protect her forehead just in time.

“Practice! Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“Because we’re not going, now come on let’s eat” Yoohyeon said while grabbing Bora’s hand and dragging her into the kitchen, the older girl grumbling all the way. That soon stopped once she was eating the soup that Minji had left for them both, it was significantly better than the one Yoohyeon had attempted. Once they were done, Bora left the girl in the kitchen in favour of a much needed shower.

Deciding to take advantage of this opportunity, Yoohyeon cleared some space in the living room and played their comeback song quietly on her phone as she went through the moves. It wasn’t perfect as she couldn’t see herself in the mirror, but it was something. So absorbed in her makeshift practice she didn’t notice how much time had passed as Bora was now out of the shower and dressed, stood to the side watching her practice.

Bora had always admired the younger girls motivation and drive, this was just another instance of it shining through. Even with no sleep, Yoohyeon still tried her best no matter the circumstances. Before she moved to enter the room, she cleared her throat to announce her presence in an attempt not to scare the younger girl. Finally noticing Bora’s presence, she moved over to the counter and picked up a thermometer.

“You’re done! Now open your mouth” Yoohyeon said while gently cupping her face, she obliged and Yoohyeon carefully put the thermometer in. After a few moments, a loud beeping rang out signifying that it was done.

“38, not bad but still a little high”

Bora was relived at the number, it wasn’t as high as she was expecting. Perhaps rest really did pay off after all. With no real plans for the day, the two found themselves cuddled on the sofa as a movie played in the background.

“Thanks for looking after me” Bora said with a shy smile.

“Happy to help, you know that”

“But what if you get sick?”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to get better so you can take care of me”


End file.
